Timeless Love
by urs-4eva
Summary: The story is about kagome and inuyasha's feelings and sometimes embrassing moments of them,its about sango having a baby with miroku and wen Kaede dies and kikyou and Sesshomaru are engaged and stuff like that.................


"Timeless Love"  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sango...Sango! Are you okay..." A familiar voice asked in the darkness.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you? Where am I?" Sango asked as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh don't worry your at Kaede's place." Kagome said as she came towards her best friend.  
  
"Oh it's you Kagome, hey where are the others? Is Miroku okay, how is he?" Sango said in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh he's doing pretty good, but there are still little scratches." Kagome answered.  
  
"Where is he, I want to see him. " Said Sango As she tried to get up.  
  
"Oh calm down he's just in the other room next to us." Kagome answered as she tried to keep Sango from trying to leave.  
  
"Hey wait a sec." Screamed Kagome as Sango walked out the room and into the other room where Miroku had rested.  
  
"Miroku? Miroku... How are you?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Oh I'm okay but how are you?" Asked Miroku in a very weak voice.  
  
"I'm fine just got a little dizzy that's all, don't worry about me." Replied Sango.  
  
"Sango don't leave me like tha- oh um... sorry, I'm going to go look for Inuyasha now." Said Kagome and she walked out the door.  
  
"Wow Sango and Miroku have gotten really nice to each other, not like me and Inuyasha even though we fight a lot my heart still belongs to him and only him." Thought Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha you up there..." yelled Kagome as she was looking up at a tree where Inuyasha would usually be.  
  
There was no answer but the bugs fluttering in the air.  
  
"Oh well I'll just go take a nice cool bath in the lake" Thought Kagome.  
  
As she got un-dressed she heard a sound in the water so she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, but then it was silent again so she thought she must been hearing things, so she jumped in the water.  
  
"Kagome?? What the hell are you thinking? Get out! I got here first!" Said a very familiar voice.  
  
"Huh?? I-INUYASHA?? Is that you?" Kagome said in a surprised and embarrassed tone as she turned around to see Inuyasha naked just like her.  
  
"What do you mean get out? "Argued Kagome as she lifted her hand from her chest and showing him her fist.  
  
"Well I got here first so you should get ou-... Umm... Kagome... mind putting your hand down...PLEASE?" asked Inuyasha as he started to blush and turn away.  
  
"Huh... SIT!" Screamed Kagome as she grabbed her towel and started to get out.  
  
"Hey! What was that for? You nearly killed me! Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Well serves you right for peeking at me! Replied Kagome and she started to walk away towards Kaede's place.  
  
"Kagome! Get back here!" Screamed Inuyasha as he ran towards his clothes and followed Kagome.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Sango..." Asked Miroku in a weak voice.  
  
"Yes Miroku?" Replied Sango.  
  
"Did Kagome tell you about what happened and why you fainted during the big fight with the 3-headed sea dragon yesterday?" Said Miroku as he turned away.  
  
"Oh no, Why... is there something I should know?" Asked Sango surprised.  
  
"Oh...Umm... well...you see...the reason why you fainted during the fight was because ...because you are pregnant." Answered Miroku as he was trying to hide his face as he was blushing.  
  
"WHAT?!I'M PREGNANT?" Screamed Sango happily.  
  
"Umm... ya ..." Said Miroku as he turned to Sango.  
  
"Oh I can't believe it!" screamed Sango as she grabbed Miroku and hugged him tightly. "Our first baby! Is it a girl or boy?  
  
"Oh I'm not sure yet Kaede didn't tell me, but I hope we'll figure out soon." Added Miroku as he gave her a hug too.  
  
"Oh Miroku, I Love You." Said Sango as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I Love you too."  
* * *  
  
"Hey Kagome! wait up." Screamed Inuyasha as he ran towards Kagome.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Yelled Kagome as she turned around.  
  
"Are you going back to your time for the night?" Asked Inuyasha as he ran towards her.  
  
"Well I guess."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home," Said Kagome as she opened the kitchen door.  
  
"Oh hello Kagome, would you like something to eat?" Asked her mother.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, I'm going to finish my bath now,"  
  
"Hmm?" Wondered Souta, Grandpa and her mother as they looked at one other.  
  
"When should I tell him about how I feel?" Thought Kagome.  
  
Just then she heard a familiar voice, so she stood up quickly and was about to grab her towel.  
  
"Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasaha as he opened the bathroom door.  
  
AHHH!! SIT!!! Screamed Kagome.  
  
"Uhh...Kagome, just wanted to tell you that Kaede Fainted.  
  
"Kagome..." Whispered Inuyasha as he woke up.  
  
He then realized he was on Kagome's bed and she was sleeping right next to him, she had her arms around him. He turned to look at her and he hugged her back, they both fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 2 


End file.
